


系

by HeartacheNo9



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 21岁的锦户亮第一次来到东京，和住在自己对门的大仓忠义一起度过了一场真正的Summer Time





	系

00  
再见锦户亮的那一天，是在他的新书的签售会上。  
那时签售会已然接近尾声，大仓签完最后一名女生，刚想跟staff示意可以结束，却看见夕阳中有个逆着光的身影抱着书跑向自己。  
有点熟悉。  
恍惚中他好像回到了那年的冲绳海滩，落日，少年，奔跑。  
大仓在出神，然后他自嘲地笑笑。

“好久不见，Okura。”  
一本崭新的书递到他面前。

他觉得的身体仿佛被击中一般涌过一阵电流，大仓忠义不可置信地抬头，然后听到那人说

“我回来了。”

01  
锦户亮是梅雨季节一起来到东京的。  
那天的锦户背着装得鼓鼓囊囊的巨型双肩包下了车。他站在出站口，感受到微风吹动发丝的温柔触感。那时夏天还未真正到来，空气有些潮湿闷热，他低头盯着面前的一小滩水，有些恍惚地对着自己模糊的倒影看了一会儿，脑子才迟钝地反应过来——  
原来这就是东京啊

他像每一个初来乍到的新人一样透过公交车窗打量这座繁华的都市。揭开幻想的面纱，城市却比想象中的少了点灵气，锦户看到满眼的高楼和匆忙的的行人，在午后三点的阳光里对自己的新生活，新租房突然添了那么一些向往。

可惜房东是个包租婆般的大姐。锦户亮背着大包掂着吉他气喘吁吁地走近楼道时时她正站在那儿，脸上带着明显的不悦，骂骂咧咧的提醒着锦户他一共迟到了五分零十六秒，并且在上楼的期间这位大姐大约说了有几十条注意事项仿佛锦户亮租的是间高档公寓。  
房子的门有些生锈，推开时还会发出吱呀的声响。  
“喏，钥匙给你，别忘了我跟你说的注意事项！”锦户忙鞠躬道谢，抬起头发现对方已经扭着粗壮的腰肢离开时偷偷松了口气。

房子不大，一室一厅的构造，带一个几平米的小厨房。一个小电视，一张双人破沙发，一个小桌子，摆在一起就已经挤占了客厅的大部分空间。但锦户对此还算满意，毕竟能在寸土寸金的东京找到便宜又相对干净的公寓已经是一件幸运的事了。而有些不幸，从房东走后不久开始，对门边传来了巨大的架子鼓声，那架势似乎要把整栋楼拆了一样。  
最令人崩溃的是，直到锦户收拾完全部的东西，对面传来的架子鼓声也没有丝毫要停下的样子。不愿意和新邻居起什么冲突的锦户在小沙发上坐了半个小时，在期待着这栋楼其他住户上来投诉无望后决定和对方沟通一下。

本来摆出一副自以为凶巴巴的表情的锦户亮在看到开门人的那一刻仿佛泄了气的皮球般愣住了。和想象中不同，对方是个白净的年轻人，头发微长，带着点明显没有认真修剪过的凌乱，脖子上还挂着一个破旧的头戴式耳机，甚至有些高中生模样。他看到锦户先是狐疑了一秒，紧接着像是突然意识到了什么一样急忙鞠躬道歉：“啊抱歉抱歉吵到你了吗？平时这时候楼里的大家都应该去上班了才对。”  
他抬头对上锦户的视线，边挠头发边露出害羞又真诚的笑容，伸出手对他说：“你就是新来的那位吗？你好，我叫大仓忠义，以后我们就是邻居了！” 锦户被对方似乎有些过度充盈的热情吓了一跳  
“你好，我叫锦户亮。”但他还是犹豫着握了上去。

有些插曲但是是个还不错的东京生活的开始。那天晚上，窝在小床上的锦户亮给自己「东漂」的第一天下了这么一个定义。看上去对门那个男孩子还蛮好相处的，他这么想。也许因为那是他在这座陌生又匆忙的城市里撞见的第一抹笑容，也许是因为推门时扑面而来的清新气息，总之锦户并不讨厌这个叫大仓忠义的人。

不讨厌仅仅是不讨厌而已。然而令锦户亮没想到的是，和大仓忠义下一次产生交集居然如此之快。

想在人口爆炸的东京找到一份足以立足的工作实属不易，雨断断续续的下，接连三天的碰壁把人原本的那点勇气和信心磨的所剩无几。或许是失落感拉长了回家的路，到小区时太阳快要落山，楼道开始变得昏黄，锦户亮背着吉他，拖着疲倦的身子爬上六楼，却发现自己的门上被人贴了张带字的便利贴。  
绿色的小纸片在此刻的环境中显得尤为突兀。糟糕，锦户心里咯噔一下，不会是房东吧？于是三步并作两步走走到门口扯下便利贴。

锦户君，下班后来我家吃饭吧，算是作为赔礼！上次打扰到你了真不好意思！不介意的话，敲门就可以哦。  
大仓忠义

这家伙居然还用颜表情，锦户松了口气，对着便利贴勾了勾嘴角，心想着那种小事这人怎么还记这么久？他回头看向对面紧闭的大门，一瞬间嘴角不自觉的笑意有些僵在脸上，内心刚刚闪过的兴奋也渐渐归于平静，取而代之的纠结搅得他心里乱糟糟的。  
还是不要去了，锦户这么想，把手里的纸条攥紧了手心。

“锦户君？”

锦户被吓得整个人抖了一下，转过头看到大仓忠义站在楼梯上。那人似乎也被自己的反应惊到了，却又在下一秒笑了出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈抱歉吓到你了嘛，不过锦户君还真可爱啊。”大仓举了举手里的小瓶子，“家里没有蕃茄酱了。想着就出去一会儿应该没事，没想到锦户君刚好回来了啊。”

他走上来掏出钥匙开门。  
“那个......我......” “怎么了？”  
大仓回头看他的眼神清澈，锦户在那一刻突然被憋得一句话也说不出来，对视了几秒后才慌乱地移开视线，  
“我先把吉他放回家。”

02  
大仓跑过来开门时围着围裙，脸上汗津津的还黏着几缕头发。  
这种极小型公寓的结构往往大差不差，眼前的屋子干净得明像是显的刚打扫过一样。夕阳透过阳台斜照进来，茶几旁边立着的小风扇转着发出嗡嗡的声响。桌上摆了两瓶冰镇可乐，易拉罐外面凝的一层水珠滑下来划出几道痕迹。

“啊！锦户君！我家的沙发有点问题，不过不妨碍坐。”大仓一个脑袋从厨房门缝里露出来，锦户这才注意到沙发瘸了一条腿。  
他坐下来拉开可乐，看着阳台上随风微微晃动的衣服，心情好像风铃一样丁零零的变得明亮起来。

家里没有专门的餐桌，锦户坐沙发，大仓就盘腿挨着茶几坐地上。晚饭是普通的两份蛋包饭，但让锦户没想到的是大仓年纪看起来不大，做饭却很在行。  
应该是很小就出来自己生活了吧。脑子里一瞬间的想法让锦户有些心疼，他。大仓像是看出来锦户心思一样笑起来，“好吃吧！因为我老爸是做餐饮的，所以从小就会一点料理。”  
什么啊，原来是这样。

于是他们就开始聊起彼此  
大仓给人的感觉就像他外表一样，还是个大男孩。锦户才知道他和自己是同乡，并且家境很好，自己跑出来完全是因为不想继承家里的企业，从大阪来到东京来做自由作家的契机也只是一时赌气想离家远点。  
“所以才会下午三四点在家打鼓啊。”锦户随口吐槽了一句，又突然反应过来，“唉，等等我不是......”只是没想到大仓不仅没有介意还笑得前仰后合，“这么说也没错了，小亮还真是可爱啊！”  
“喂！”  
小亮和可爱本不是什么被允许使用的词语，可是锦户意外地默认了，他低头扒了两口饭，不知道头发有没有盖住发烫的耳尖。

“其实最困难的时候就是刚和家里断了联系来到这儿，没有网站或者杂志社愿意签，只能自己四处投稿的日子吧。”大仓不知是在感叹还是在安慰谁，“所以会越来越好的，小亮来东京想要做什么呢？”

“想要签音乐公司，做乐队。”

锦户说这话时严肃无比。“哇，感觉这时候这里面应该装的是酒呢。”大仓见状盯着晃了晃手里的易拉罐，灵机一动凑上去和他的碰了一下杯又闪回来猛灌一口，结果被呛了个不轻  
后者被他搞得又无语又想笑，“你才多大啊。” 大仓一边咳嗽一边涨红了脸断断续续的反驳，“20了...咳咳....喝酒是合...咳咳...法的！”

“小屁孩。”“是大人了！”

那天离开之前锦户邀请他有空来自己家玩，不是为了什么礼节上的礼尚往来，而是他的小小心思——想要再见到他。哪怕这个小愿望对于住对门的他们听起来实在是有点滑稽可笑。

但大多数时候，锦户会窝在被窝里给对方发Line。大仓虽然年纪小，可在东京生活这种问题上，他比锦户有经验的多，在锦户面试最紧张的那些天，大仓有时会给一些建议，而他更多给予锦户的，是一种可靠和心安的感觉，好像在一个人潮汹涌的拥挤地方，有个人拉着你的手逆着人流一起奔跑。

其实锦户亮是无意间才发现大仓其实并没有自己想象中生活得那样如鱼得水的。  
来到这里的第三周，他还算幸运的找到了一份在一家小琴行做吉他老师的工作。找到工作那天晚上他给大仓发了条Line，接着去阳台晾衣服。借着楼梯口暖黄色的灯光，他瞥见一个熟悉的身影，提着一大兜东西，站在灯光下单手打着字。锦户定睛看了看才发现那其实是一兜杯面，好像还有其他的，极其便宜的速食。

意识到什么后锦户亮只觉得鼻子发酸，他在心里暗骂自己迟钝，自由作家什么的，又能有多少稳定的收入呢？  
手机在裤兜里震了一下，他忙掏出来看，发现是大仓祝贺自己的消息。他匆匆地向下瞅了一眼，那人却已经上楼了。

「Okura，等我拿到第一笔工资，请你喝酒吧。」他这么添了一句。

03  
一个月的时间过得飞快，锦户亮门上的绿色便签攒了一张又一张，内容有时是正经的邀约，更多时候是一些无所谓的废话。譬如锦户正式工作的第一天，离家前关门时绿色便签上是一句简单的「加油吧小亮！」，又譬如他跑去附近酒吧唱歌打零工的那个夜晚，回来时发现那人比以往更潦草的笔记粘在门上，「从阳台望过去是黑的，小亮怎么回来这么晚，难道是去约会了吗？」这些明明可以通过互联网传达的信息却总是被写下来，可锦户从不问原因。他还买了绿色便签的同款另一色，旁若无人的在相隔几米的公共楼道间传递署名为“O.T”和“N.R”的消息。

第一笔工资入账那天，锦户坐在地铁上，头一次拨通了大仓的电话。拨号声嘟——嘟——地响了很久，他紧张得完全忽视了已经到站，直到门关上的瞬间才意识到自己忘记了下车  
“哎！等......”  
“小亮？”电话终于通了，那端的人声音哑哑的，还带着黏糊的鼻音，锦户叹了口气问：“刚睡醒？昨晚又通宵赶稿了？”  
“嗯......”大仓软绵绵地冲锦户撒了个不痛不痒的娇，“所以说小亮干嘛突然打电话过来啊，直接发Line不好吗？”  
“发了工资，晚上请你喝酒，想去哪儿吃我请客。”  
大仓沉默了一会儿道：“小亮还是来我家吧，你的买点酒，我做饭给你吃。”  
“可说好我请 ......”“你的那点钱还是先攒着吧。”大仓打断了对方，伸了个懒腰从床上坐起来，“好了不跟你说了，我要起床准备丰盛的晚饭了。”

那晚第一次喝酒的大仓忠义醉的一塌糊涂，他躺倒在地上，摸着吃得圆滚滚的肚子，简直就像酒鬼大叔一般。窝在沙发上的锦户打了个酒嗝，接着指着他咯咯笑起来。大仓嘟嘟嘴巴以示不满，他抬眼看锦户，一遍，两遍，从头打量到脚，笑嘻嘻地说着什么小亮的腿毛很浓，今天的酒也很浓的奇怪话语。锦户被他说得有些害羞得不知怎么回答。醉鬼大仓又突然仰起头，抬起胳膊向后指向阳台的窗户，  
“小亮你看，星星。”  
锦户翻个身趴在沙发上，顺着他的指尖向外看去，夜空中稀疏的几颗星星发出的光很微弱。  
“小时候的作文里总说什么「所有的星星连起来织成了银河」，如果我是天文学家就好了，就能明白为什么我们都会改变原有的星轨，在新的轨道上相遇了。我们也是系起银河的一份子啊。”

他们没开灯，大仓的轮廓被冰冷的月光雕琢得锋利无比，他的嘴唇微湿，一张一合间显得如此生动而又色情，那是锦户亮第一次突然想吻过去的时刻。

锦户闭上眼睛，鼓起勇气说：“喂，大仓，搬过去和我一起住吧。” 再一扭头睁眼时，却发现那家伙已经睡熟了。

那场宿醉就像这个季节的一场雨，天晴了便仿佛了无痕迹，只有那些在角落里破土而出的芽在偷偷记录着这场雨的发生。

大约在七月中旬，梅雨季节快要结束，晴天的日子渐渐多了起来，敏感的人们已然嗅出了真夏的气息。  
锦户和大仓还是就着梅雨的尾巴淋了一遭雨，那天两人难得的都有空闲时间，锦户便嚷嚷着要大仓带他在东京转转。回来的时候淋了雨，地铁上两人哆哆嗦嗦地挨在一起。大仓突然想起来刚刚买生活用品时挑了条新浴巾，便从包里拿出来拆开，把自己和锦户都裹在里面。

幸好第一节车厢里没什么人，但锦户羞得脑袋直往后缩。他小声骂了几句，然后压低声音说：“再过一段时间，等夏天来了就可以冲浪了。”可还是挡不住语气里但义愤填膺。大仓被他孩子气的一面逗笑了，随口附和道：“那小亮这段时间要努力攒钱啊，夏天才有机会去夏威夷冲浪嘛。”

04  
夏天，夏天，它好像一个神秘的咒语，仿佛一切到了夏天就会向好的方向转变。不再会有接连数天的阴雨，大仓忠义有时候会在午后取出冰镇好的凉白开，再拉上阳台的窗帘，窝在瘸了一条腿的小沙发上打字。

他不喜欢大片的阳光和户外运动，可他还是答应了锦户一起去冲绳旅游。

八月中旬的时候已经进入盛夏，他们坐了当日最便宜的一趟航班，在天刚明的时候到达的那霸机场。那时候路灯还亮着，远处的天空是深蓝色的，接近地平线的云朵被染上浓重的橘色，深呼吸时甚至能感受到海水咸涩的气息弥漫在空气中。

在之后的两天里锦户总是坐在驾驶座上无限次的吐槽大仓租的这辆颜色鲜艳的红色敞篷车，而大仓每每用有些无赖又撒娇的语气反驳道：“小亮难道不觉得这样很像美国的那些公路片吗！”  
“哪有，人家也没有开大红色的车吧！”  
像小孩子的斗嘴在路上时有发生，但结果往往是说起一个新话题就把刚刚的拌嘴瞬间抛到脑后了。

不幸的是第二天的旅程结束后，两个人便倒霉地被晒伤了，大仓跑去旅馆附近的药店买了药膏，回去两个人趴在床上互相给对方涂。“小亮黑得也太快了吧！”大仓笑得前仰后合，眼睁睁地看着锦户从黄柴变成了黑柴。  
“喂！不要再笑了！”锦户趴在那儿，气鼓鼓地转过头冲大仓吼。大仓伸手揉揉他的头发，锦户愣了一下，撇撇嘴不再说什么，又羞得把脸整个埋进枕头里  
“啊好，马上就涂好了哦。”  
明明就是只阿柴嘛。大仓在心里嘀咕。

更不幸的是后来因为预算超支，当地的银行又出了问题取不出钱，按大仓忠义后来的话说——他们是用小亮变魔术一样的一万块活下去的。所以原本计划好的最后一晚去看花火大会也因为买不起门票而不得不取消。  
锦户看得出来大仓的失落，那天清晨他便自己出了门，大约过了一两个小时，等到大仓睡醒时才回来。傍晚他又哄着大仓跟自己出了门，理由是要带他去一个地方。

沿途碰到一家卖烟火的小店  
“没有大型烟火的话，就去放小烟花吧”，锦户说。

他带着大仓跑到一小片海滩，这里不是什么景点，夜晚只有零零星星几个人。大仓跟在锦户的后面踩出一连串的脚印，笑意盈盈地冲前面的人喊，“明明一下午都在冲浪啊，小亮还没看够海吗？”  
“Okura真啰嗦。”锦户冲他挥手，“快来！”

天完全黑下来了。夜晚的海水是温热的，大仓和锦户并肩在海边散了会儿步，海浪卷上岸时亲吻脚踝，弄的人痒痒的。他们在沙滩上坐下来，大仓伸了个懒腰，直挺挺的向下仰倒在沙滩上。  
“啊痛痛痛！” 他坐起来拍掉胳膊上的沙子，“硌到小石子了。”  
锦户噗嗤一声笑了出来，瞥了他一眼又转过头看向远方。  
“嘛，小亮怎么一点爱心也没有。”

“把小烟花放了吧。”  
“在都是水的地方放烟花，亏你想得出来呢。”

“我很喜欢线香花火呢。”锦户从包里拿出一根点燃，细小的火花在空气中霹雳吧啦的蹦出，“它是有阶段的。”  
“还真是朴素呢。”大仓说着，点燃了手里的呲花，一团烟火突然蹦出来，明晃晃地照亮了附近了一小片区域。锦户的线香花火开始蹦出连续的小火花。他坏心眼的拿自己的呲花凑了过去，  
锦户向后躲了一下，“你给我住手啊！”  
“生气了呢小亮。”始作俑者却笑嘻嘻的。

烟花放完了，两个人就并肩坐着聊天。大仓说他小时候很怕海，和父母去海边度假，听到海浪声会拼命缩进被窝里。他盯着远处泛着银色波光的海面轻轻说，“没有什么比海更不确定的吧。”  
“没有什么是确定的呢，人，一直都是这样吧。”  
锦户笑了笑，“抱歉，突然说了没用的话。”他低头看了看表，“Okura，一会记得要看那边的海岸。”

“哎？”

大仓疑惑地向锦户所指的方向看去，那边是一个繁华的小码头，海滩边灯火通明。他突然想起了什么，刚想开口，就看到那边的海岸旁燃起了盛大的花火。  
从大仓离开家开始他几乎没有掉过眼泪，可这一刻他突然鼻子发酸，大脑一片空白，只是呆呆地对上锦户的视线。

然后吻了上去。

大仓在这方面并不擅长，锦户也是。他只是生涩的，轻柔的允着对方柔软的嘴唇，连舌头也不敢伸一下。

“喂，明明是来看烟火的...”  
松开他时锦户垂下脑袋小声嘀咕。

回到旅馆，一切都发生得自然而然。大仓有些粗鲁地把他压倒门上，把他的双手钳过头顶，再俯下去亲吻他，舌头毫无章法地在潮湿的口腔里搅出水声。大仓压着锦户倒在床上时后者也显得有些急躁，搂住他的脖子便向自己压过来。  
锦户胡乱的去扒大仓的衣服，他迷恋大仓赤裸的身体，肉贴着肉时真实的触感，他觉得自己体内全部的细胞都在叫嚣着对大仓渴望，渴望自己被对方占有。  
后来他的记忆甚至开始变得模糊，他只记得疼痛和快感相互裹挟着涌来，以及恍惚中大仓意乱情迷的眼神。

冲绳之旅结束了。

05  
生活又再一次回到了正轨，对于那场越轨的性爱两个人都选择了闭口不谈，喜欢和爱，都不是什么能够轻易说出口的东西。  
他们有时还会到对方家留宿，大仓开始和家里有了联系，锦户也一直没放弃过给音乐公司投简历。

直到，大仓在锦户家留宿时无意间看到锦户亮着的电脑屏幕上某音乐公司发来的入职通知，而就职地点并不在东京。

“怎么样，找到你要找的东西了吗？”锦户端着两杯新榨的西柚汁走过来，大仓慌乱的关掉邮箱界面，却还是被锦户撞了个正着。  
有一瞬间他们有了眼神交汇，可大仓躲掉了，他低着脑袋坐在那儿，一句话也不说。

锦户从来没有哪一刻觉得开口说话是一件如此困难的事，他咽了咽喉，艰难地开口：“Okura，我......”  
“不用解释的.....”“我不是故意不告诉你的！”  
他的声音突然抬高了一点，接着又落了回去，“我就是......不知道该怎么开口。”

大仓的声音闷闷的，“不用解释，小亮能够追求自己的梦想，我也很开心。” 他抬起头对锦户咧嘴笑笑，“是什么新工作呢  
？”  
“他们要组一个新的伴奏乐队，要先去大阪的分公司，下周就走，大概就是让成员磨合培训一段时间。”  
“要回家了呢，真羡慕小亮啊。以后还要经常联系啊。”

经常联系，模糊的副词和动词，就像一个没有日期的约定，脆弱的一触就破。锦户所在的伴奏乐队在之后很快出了名，公司给所有人换了新的手机号，只有身边最熟悉的亲友才有「权利」知道。

06  
锦户亮是在星期一的早上离开的。天气预报说，入秋的第一波冷空气就要席来，这个夏天永远的过去了。  
他想跟大仓说再见，在门口犹豫了半天还是只贴了一张便利贴在门上。  
后来——坐在飞机上时，还有再后来——在某一瞬间锦户亮会突然想起自己离开的那个早上，幻想如果当时自己敲开了大仓的门，之后会发生什么。或许他有足够勇气，告诉他自己喜欢他。  
可他也知道这才是最好的选择，他和他，都实现了自己最初的理想——大仓成了东京最畅销的青年作家之一，就连锦户团队新来的小经纪人也是他的狂热书迷。

可是他再没去过冲绳旅游，偶有朋友约他去冲浪，他也会找各种理由拒绝。

00  
锦户说不清听说大仓的在这座城市夏季新书签售会和自己的tour有交叉时是什么心情原来总是很不凑巧，几年之间，他的演出地和大仓的签售会地点竟没有一次重合。可当成真了，惊喜，纠结与害怕纠缠在一起，他又开始不知所措起来  
结束下午彩排时已经快到了原本签售会规定的结束时间。锦户抓起书就往外跑，跑到离会场不远处时才发现还有几个人正在排队。他远远的看到坐在那里的大仓忠义，好像那个夏天又突然回到了眼前。

鼓起勇气吧锦户亮，他这么对自己说。

*****  
END.  
感谢阅读

**Author's Note:**

> 还是屯文  
七夕活动，玩梗向的文。很匆忙不太好吃请见谅


End file.
